We are not so different
by kendrakom
Summary: La vida de Clarke siempre ha sido perfecta: la mejor de la clase, trabajadora, competidora y un ejemplo a seguir. Pero su vida dará un cambio cuando deba mudarse a Nueva York, donde el vandalismo, la polución y el fraude llenan las calles de la ciudad, allí conocerá a alguien que la cambiará por completo y encontrará peligros que pondrán en riesgo su vida y la de sus seres queridos
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 1. Un nuevo comienzo**

 **Sábado 10 por la mañana.**

Miro por la ventanilla del coche, miles de árboles llenan aquel bosque lozano que pasa con rapidez a través de mis ojos tristes y cansados. Cojo mis auriculares y me los pongo subiendo el volumen al máximo, intentando apagar las voces de mis padres que discuten sobre si es buena idea o no mudarnos. Mi madre está segura, pero mi padre no, y aunque ambos nos opusimos fue en vano, pues ahora nos encontramos en dirección a Nueva York, aquella ciudad que está a miles de kilómetros de mis amigos y a los que posiblemente no volveré a ver, no puedo evitar sentirme vacía en estos momentos.

A medida que el tiempo pasa los árboles van quedando atrás, hasta que la tranquilidad de ese bosque desaparece en la lejanía, ahora el verde se ha convertido en un paisaje bullicioso plagado de gente que camina deprisa de un lado a otro y edificios de diferentes tamaños, pero en todo aquel ambiente puede verse la gran polución que atesta aquella ciudad. Mis ojos divagan de un lugar a otro, ni siquiera escucho cuando mi madre me llama hasta que mi padre tira de uno de mis auriculares.

—Clarke, te he dicho millones de veces que no pongas el volumen alto —me regaña mi madre, pero ni siquiera le hago caso pues mis ojos vuelven a mirar por la ventanilla, absorta en aquel nuevo lugar. Estoy nerviosa, esto es diferente en comparación al rancho donde he vivido toda mi vida, tengo que admitir que estoy asustada, pero no voy a dejar que mis padres lo noten.

Por fin el coche se detiene frente a una enorme casa, aquella que será mi hogar durante mucho tiempo. Bajamos y voy al maletero para sacar mis maletas, he tenido que prescindir de mucha ropa, pero mi madre dijo que ya me compraría más, aunque no me emociona esa idea, pues ella ama ir de compras y yo no, además de que tenemos gustos demasiado diferentes, pero no quiero negarme porque esta vez si necesito ir.

Camino hacia la puerta de la casa, es mucho más pequeña pero igual de lujosa y majestuosa que el rancho. Coloco la maleta en el suelo y espero a que mis padres se acerquen, cargados con sus respectivas maletas y algunas bolsas, mi madre y rebusca en su bolso la llave y abre la puerta. Soy la primera en entrar y la sensación de poner un pie en aquella casa hace que el vacío que antes sentía me llena aún más, trago saliva y doy unos pasos adentrándome,escucho el ruido de las maletas de mis padres tocar el suelo, pero yo aún no las he soltado, tan sólo me giro y le pregunto a mi padre dónde está mi habitación, una vez me lo dice me encamino hacía allí, ni siquiera miro a mi madrea los ojos, el enfado que tengo con ella ha vuelto de nuevo.

Subo la escalera de caracol que me lleva a un pasillo ancho pero vacío, pues en sus paredes no hay decoración alguna todavía; varias puertas se encuentran en el, pero sólo me fijo en la última, cuando llego hasta ella veo que está entreabierta y le doy un pequeño golpe con el pie para abrirla y entro, pongo las maletas en el suelo. Suspiro. Está vacía, como yo ahora mismo, pero pronto el camión con los muebles llegará y podré llenarla, aunque yo seguiré vacía. Me acerco a la ventana y la abro, una brisa de aire fresco a mi rostro con suavidad, apoyo mis antebrazos en ella y me quedo así unos minutos hasta que diviso a los lejos el camión. No me muevo hasta que llega a la casa y escucho la voz de mi padre que me llamaba para que baje.

—Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Clarke —me digo, cierro la ventana y salgo de la habitación.


	2. La cafetería

**Bueno, aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y no duden en comentar. Saludos :3**

 **Capítulo 2. La cafetería**

Es más de mediodía cuando terminamos de sacar y colocar casi todos los muebles en nuestra nueva casa, aún no hemos acabado cuando mi madre dice que es mejor que lo dejemos para más tarde y que descansemos mientras comemos. Mi padre va a la cocina para ponerse con la tarea y así dejarnos solas a mi madre y a mí que nos vamos al salón, aunque lo que menos que quiero ahora es estar a su lado, así que me siento lo más alejada posible de ella. Noto su mirada puesta en mí, quiere hablarme, quiere llegar hasta mí y conseguir que mi enfado se disipe, pero no va a conseguirlo.

—Clarke, no podrás estar enfadada conmigo siempre —suelta con cierto reproche hacia mi actitud, pero la ignoro, no voy a entrar en su juego, así que sigo con la mirada fija en el gran ventanal que está entreabierto observando el enorme jardín que hay tras el; puedo escuchar el sonido del viento moviendo las pocas hojas de los árboles, pues es otoño, pero la voz más alta de mi madre hace que le preste atención—. Clarke, escúchame cuando te esté hablando, te he dicho muchas veces que... —pero no la dejo terminar pues sin quererlo unas estúpidas palabras salen de mi boca sin pensarlas.

—Te estoy escuchando, otra cosa es que te haga caso —su cara se ensombrece y se levanta con rapidez del sofá.

—¡Clarke! —dice mi nombre casi gritando, sé lo que viene ahora, empezará a echarme una de sus cansinas charlitas con un tono alto que siempre me da dolor de cabeza, pero ahora no estoy dispuesta a eso, antes de que se acerque más me levanto.

—Ahora no tengo ganas de escucharte, mamá —digo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, después me giro y salgo por la puerta de la casa mientras los gritos de mi madre me persiguen y eso sólo hace que camine más rápido hasta casi llegar a correr, sé que lo que acababa de pasar traerá consecuencias, pero ya me enfrentaré a ellas más tarde, ahora sólo quiero alejarme lo más posible de mí madre.

Camino cerca de un cuarto de hora sin rumbo, con las manos en mis bolsillos y con la mirada sobre mis pies, mi cabeza no deja de divagar entre pensamientos que aumentan el dolor de cabeza, estoy tan absorta en ellos que no escucho el ruido del coche que se acerca a toda velocidad hacia mí, no soy consciente hasta que el sonido continuo de la bocina me devuelve a la realidad y hace que mi corazón de un vuelco al notar el coche pegado a mí, por suerte ha frenado a tiempo y sólo me ha rozado un poco, el conductor empieza a hacer gestos con las manos y su clara cara de enfadado indica que me está insultando, así que me disculpo, aunque no estoy segura de que me haya escuchado. Salgo de allí mientras noto las miradas de la gente puestas en mí. Llego hasta la acera y en frente de mi veo una cafetería, no estaría mal tomarme algo, así que entro.

El aroma de aquel lugar me cala hondo y noto como me tranquiliza. Es un local muy bonito y acogedor, no hay muchas personas en el, aunque posiblemente se deba a la hora. Está bastante adornado, con luces por todos lados y unas enormes letras en la pared de enfrente donde pone "Cafetería", me arremango un poco pues aquí hace calor. Me dirijo hacia el mostrador donde hay una chica que cuenta el dinero de la caja con mucha concentración, sólo puedo verle el pelo castaño oscuro pues está de espalda, lleva un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta negra que parece ser la del trabajo, espero un poco a que termine pero después vuelve de nuevo a contar, voy a llamar su atención cuando otra chica se pone a mi lado y empieza a tamborilear sobre el mostrador.

—Tranquila Octavia, seguro que está todo, lo has contado millones de veces —la aludida se da la vuelta y pone sus manos en las caderas mientras le dedica a la muchacha una mirada de estrés.

—No, sólo dos —dice.

—Bueno, ¿te queda mucho? Me estoy agobiando de esperar tanto —al parecer no se dan cuenta de que estoy aquí y eso me molesta.

—Raven, ya te he dicho que no termino hasta las tres, como todos los sábados —responde, suspiro, y eso hace que sus miradas se posen en mí—. Oh perdona, ¿vas a pedir algo? —se disculpa.

—Sí, me gustaría tomar un cola-cao —noto como la chica de mi lado se ríe—. ¿Se puede saber que te hace tanta gracia? —le recrimino, estoy bastante enfadada y cualquier cosa puede sacarme de mis cabales.

—Oye tranquila, no te alteres —levanta sus manos en señal de paz.

—Lo siento —me disculpo avergonzada.

—No pasa nada, por cierto, ¿quién eres? Nunca te he visto por aquí —dice mostrando curiosidad.

—Soy nueva, he llegado esta mañana —le informo, parece que iba a preguntar algo más cuando aquella chica ¿Ocelia? No recuerdo su nombre, trae lo que he pedido—. Gracias, ¿cuánto es?

—Oh, no le cobres, invítala, es nueva —le casi ordena, pero no voy a hacer eso, miro a la chica pero ésta hace una seña con la mano a la vez que dice que no es nada, así que asiento. —¿Y cómo te llamas? —doy un pequeño sorbo antes de contestar.

—Clarke, ¿y vosotras?

—Yo soy Raven, —dice la chica de mi lado— y ella es Octavia, ¿dónde vives?

—Raven —le reprocha su amiga—. Lo siento, no le hagas caso, a veces es muy directa.

—No pasa nada, no vivo muy lejos, creo que se llama la _calle Hermoso_ o algo así, no estoy segura.

—Oh, caramba, ese es el barrio de los ricachones —dice divertida Raven—. Bueno, si necesitas que seamos tus guías turísticas aquí nos tienes —Octavia va a decir algo pero se marcha pues unos clientes la llaman—. ¿Vas al instituto?

—Sí, voy al Zénix, estoy en el último curso.

—Igual que nosotras —sonríe—. Ya no tendrás que preocuparte el primer día por hacer amigos —no puedo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias, pero no estaba preocupada —mentira, estaba acojonada.

—Ya claro, a mí tú —se burla. Octavia vuelve resoplando—. Hey Octi, ¿sabes qué? Clarke va al mismo instituto y curso que nosotras.

—Raven, te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así.

—No le hagas caso, está amargada, ¿ya terminaste?

—Sí, ya terminé, voy a cambiarme —y desaparece por la puerta que hay detrás del mostrador.

—¿Te vienes? —me pregunta Raven, no creo que fuera buena idea, después de la charla con mi madre estará preocupada y ya me he tranquilizado un poco.

—No, lo siento, debo volver.

—Vale, ¿sabes por dónde ir? Podemos acompañarte.

—No, tranquila, sé dónde es —en realidad no lo sé pero no quiero su ayuda, además de que no las conozco de nada. Octavia sale por la puerta cambiada de ropa, con los mismos vaqueros pero ahora abrigada con una chaqueta—. Bueno, me voy... nos vemos el en el instituto —aunque haya dicho que no las conozco eso no significa que no pueda conocerlas, además, es bueno tener unas caras conocidas el primer día de clase en una ciudad que desconoces.

Me despedido de ellas y salgo de la cafetería, un golpe de aire hace que mi cuerpo tirite y me bajo las mangas. Pienso, no he girado muchas veces, casi todo el camino hasta aquí ha sido recto, así que no puedo perderme o al menos eso espero.


	3. Nervios

**Capítulo 3. Nervios**

 **Sábado 10 por la tarde.**

Al final consigo llegar a casa sin problemas, eso sí, la discusión con mi madre fue fatal, tanto que me mandó a mí habitación, aunque me da igual, ni siquiera tengo hambre y menos si tengo que comer con ella. Después de que se me pasara el enfado me dedico a decorar mi habitación lo más parecida a la antigua, aunque a pesar de todos los esfuerzos jamás será la misma, ya nada volverá a ser igual y todo por culpa de mi madre y de sus estúpidas decisiones, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora. Busco mi álbum de fotos y me siento sobre la alfombra, poniéndolo sobre mi regazo. Lo abro y la primera foto es la de mi familia abarcando toda la página, la paso, más fotos de ellos, una tras otra hasta que llego a la de mis amigos, éramos un grupo de cinco, cada uno tan diferente como el día y la noche, pero eran nuestras diferencias las que nos hacían mejores amigos; yo estoy en medio de la foto, sonriendo rodeada de todos ellos con la misma amplia sonrisa que yo, una lágrima baja por mi mejilla y la limpio con rapidez, no me gusta llorar porque es un estado en el que me siento vulnerable, por lo que evito hacerlo, pero a veces es imposible, sigo pasando las páginas recordando cada uno de los momentos en los que nos hicimos esas fotos sacándome varias sonrisas. Cuando termino de ver el álbum lo guardo no sin antes sacar una foto en la que salgo con ellos y colocarla en uno de los marcos vacíos. Cojo mis auriculares, pero antes de que pueda ponérmelos llaman a la puerta.

—Pasa —digo. Mi padre entra con una bandeja de comida y cuando la veo mis tripas rugen.

—Vengo en son de paz —le sonrío mientras pone la bandeja sobre la mesilla.

—Cariño, no puedes estar enfadada con tu madre siempre.

—Creía que venías en son de paz —no quiero discutir con mi padre sobre mi madre y menos de aquel tema que intento olvidar cada día pero que se aferra sin querer irse—. Papá, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, por favor —le pido.

—De acuerdo, pero debes prometerme que comerás algo.

—Eso está hecho —le digo para después verle salir por la puerta. Me siento en la cama y cojo la bandeja para empezar a comer, la verdad es que me muero de hambre.

 **Domingo 11 por la noche**

El fin de semana transcurre bastante rápido entre situaciones incómodas con mi madre y miradas intensas, sólo he intercambiado un "buenos días" y un "buenas noches con ella", claro que con mi padre hablé más y menos mal, sino hubiera estado aburrida sin intercambiar palabras, a pesar de que hablé mucho con mis amigos por whatsapp. Sé que pronto esta situación con mi madre terminará, porque no puedo estar enfada siempre, pero eso no significa que vaya a perdonarla.

Me encuentro el porche con una taza de cola-cao y abrigada con una rebeca, tengo frío, pero no me apetece entrar dentro, prefiero observar las estrellas y la enorme Luna que resplandece en lo alto del cielo, doy un pequeño sorbo. Mañana es mi primer día de clase y debo comprar todos los libros y el material, pero como es domingo no puedo hacerlo, así que mañana sólo me presentaré con una mochila y un estuche casi vacío, algo es algo. Estoy nerviosa, pero me tranquiliza la idea de saber que ya conozco a dos personas que irán conmigo a mi misma clase, aunque espero que se acuerden de mí y estén en mi misma clase.

—Hoy es una noche muy estrellada —escucho la voz de mi padre, en su rostro puedo ver preocupación, preocupación por el día de mañana, no hemos hablado mucho del instituto, pero sé que está preocupado por mí, creo que incluso más que yo, pero no sabe que ya conozco a dos chicas ya que no se lo he contado, después de la riña con mi madre se me olvidó y evité sacar de nuevo el tema—. Clarke, es tarde, deberías ir a dormir.

—Buenas noches papá —le digo mientras le doy la taza.

Subo a mi habitación, pero no me acuesto enseguida, no tengo sueño y se debe, probablemente, a los nervios de mañana, ¿por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo al mañana? No lo entiendo, he conocido a dos chicas con las que puedo entablar amistad, muchos en su primer día no tienen ni eso y yo aquí, preocupándome como una estúpida. Doy un largo y profundo suspiro, iba a irme a dormir cuando veo a alguien correr a toda velocidad por la calle. Miro en dirección opuesta por si alguien lo seguía, pero no hay nadie más. Se para y mira hacia atrás, va completamente vestido de negro con una capucha y su ropa está cubierta de sangre, de pronto gira su rostro hacia mí, aunque no lo distingo bien pues enseguida vuelve a echar a correr hasta que se pierde por una de las esquinas. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esa persona está cubierta de sangre? ¿Y si ha matado a alguien? No sé qué hacer, llamar a la policía no servirá de nada porque ¿qué iba a decirles? ¿Que he visto a alguien correr por la calle lleno de sangre? No, si algo importe ha ocurrido seguramente me enteraré, así que miro por última vez el cielo y cierro la ventana para irme a dormir, mañana me espera un largo día.


	4. Zénix

**Capítulo 4. Zénix**

Estaba sumida en un profundo sueño cuando escuché el insoportable ruido de la alarma, saqué un brazo y le di un golpe para apagarla volviendo a acurrucarme, se estaba tan calentito aquí, aún sigo teniendo esa extraña sensación de que las sábanas te protegen de todo, de confort, no puedo creer lo estúpida e infantil que soy, pero tal vez es porque es un lugar donde puedes relajarte y sentirte a gusto. No quería despertar, no quería ir a clases, no quería que mi vida fuera diferente, pero supongo que no me quedaba otra. Abrí un poco los ojos, la tenue luz que provenía de la ventana me hizo cerrarlos de nuevo, me giré, para no tener que estar frente a ella y los volvía abrir mientras me los refregaba un poco y daba un gran bostezo, me incorporé y me quedé sentada en la cama unos minutos, intentando asimilar todo lo que podría pasar hoy: primer día del nuevo colegio, no tener los materiales... y ni siquiera sabía si esas dos chicas se acordarían ya de mí, yo ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de una de ellas. Un golpe en la puerta me hizo volver a la realidad.

—Clarke, es hora de levantarse —escuché la voz de mi madre tras ella. Después de pensar unos segundos si contestarle me decidí por hacerlo pues sino entraría.

—Voy —fue lo único que dije para después levantarme e ir al armario a coger la ropa de hoy—. A ver Clarke, ¿qué impresión quieres dar? —desde luego quería dar una buena, pero tampoco exagerada. Empecé a rebuscar, después de cinco minutos sopesando si lo que había elegido era lo adecuado empecé a vestirme. Me miré en el espejo—. Bien —bajé a la cocina para desayunar, mis padres no estaban, mejor, no quería que me pusieran más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Me dirigí al armario y saqué los cereales y el cola-cao, después abrí el frigorífico y cogí la leche, no me gustaba de caja, en el rancho teníamos vacas, y yo ayudaba a mi padre a ordeñarlas, pero aquí no, así que tenía que joderme con la de caja. Lo preparé todo y proseguí sentándome en la silla para empezar. Iba a meterme la primera cucharada cuando veo aparecer a mi madre, nuestras miradas se cruzan, pero enseguida vuelvo a mi desayuno y la ignoro, puedo escuchar un pequeño suspiro que proviene de ella, pero sólo hace eso, pues no empieza a hablarme y eso me alegra.

Comí lo más rápido posible, casi había cuando se sienta enfrente mío y me mira mientras gira la cuchara dentro de su café. Nunca me gustó, sabe demasiado amargo y me impide dormir por las noches. Su mirada aún esta posada en mí, sé que está pensando en cómo abordar la situación y su silencio hace que pierda más los nervios.

—Di lo que tengas que decir —dije dejando de comer.

—Clarke, cariño, no podemos seguir así —comenzó. Su voz denotaba nerviosismo que inútilmente intentaba controlar. Se había equivocado y mucho, tomó la decisión más estúpida de su vida y ahora no iba a irse de rositas.

—¿Porqué no? Yo puedo seguir todo el tiempo que quiera así, y sabes que tengo razón —su mirada bajó a la mesa durante unos segundos para después volver a levantarla hacia mí.

—Clarke, cariño...

—No, nada de cariño, te equivocaste, y mucho —mi voz ahora era de un tono más alto—. Y lo verdaderamente gracioso es que papá y yo hemos tenido que pagar por tu error —dije con una sonrisa sarcástica. Pasaron unos segundos donde el silencio predominaba en la cocina hasta que mi padre llegó con cara de preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —era lógico que lo sabía, pero aún así preguntó.

—Lo de siempre —me levanté de la mesa sin terminarme el desayuno, pero se me había quitado el hambre, ya comería más a la hora del almuerzo. Mi padre dio un suspiro, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no le di tiempo pues salí de la cocina sin mirar a ninguno—. Papá, ¿vas a llevarme? —pregunté cuando llegué a la puerta, cogí la mochila que había dejado colgada en la percha, no pesaba nada puesto que sólo había un estuche y una libreta. Escuché a mí padre susurrarle algo a mí madre, pero no supe el qué, después de eso se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba pero no comentó nada.

Salimos a la calle, el débil viento acarició mi cara. Me encaminé hacia el volvo rojo de mi padre, por un momento pensé en darme la vuelta y no subir, pero no podía hacer eso, sería de cobarde y yo no era así. Cuando mi padre abrió la puerta entré de inmediato y él segundos después, puso el motor en marcha y estuvimos en silencio durante todo el recorrido al instituto, que no duró más de diez minutos, al llegar a el pude ver a grupos de chicos hablando y riendo entre ellos, esperaba que pronto yo también estuviera así, aunque prefería venir en coche, calefacción en invierno y aire fresco en verano, lo sé, era muy comodona. Mi padre aparcó en un hueco que encontró libre y paró el coche para después mirarme con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sus ojos denotaban todo lo contrario, aún así le devolví la sonrisa.

—Clarke, no te preocupes, seguro que te irá genial —dijo convencido.

—Lo sé —no quería decirle que estaba muy nerviosa, así que intentaba portar seguridad en mí para que él la viera. Sabía que quería decirme algo sobre mi madre—. Papá, no quiero hablar sobre mamá ahora —él asintió y eso me tranquilizó un poco, no quería añadir otra preocupación más a mi día—. Será mejor que baje ya si no quiero llegar tarde —aún faltaban quince minutos para que tocara, pero tenía que ir primero a hablar con el director e informarme bien de las clases. Me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi padre para después salir del coche. Empecé enseguida a caminar, llevaba la cabeza alta a pesar de los nervios, cuando entré dentro me sorprendí de lo grande que era, el patio de entrada era enorme, al igual que los dos edificios que estaban sobre el, suponía que el más pequeño sería el gimnasio; fui por el caminito de piedras que llevaba hasta la puerta de entrada del instituto, los lados del este estaban cubiertos de hierba recién cortada y árboles que daban bastante sombra, bajo ellos se encontraban algunos bancos y gente sentada en ellos, detrás del edificio pude ver una parte del campo de fútbol. Algunas personas me miraban, pero no esa clase de mirada que parece que están analizando hasta que ropa interior llevas, no, era una mirada alegre y algunos me sonrieron, esa actitud por parte de ellos hizo que me tranquilizara.

Entré al edificio principal, aún no había mucha gente. Comencé a caminar mirando hacia todos lados, había varias puertas en el pasillo principal, en una de ellas vi un rótulo que decía " _Secretaría e Información"_ así que llamé y entré en el. Una mujer, de pelo afro castaño se encontraba rellenando papeles muy concentrada, me acerqué esperando que alzara su vista hacia mí.

—Buenos días —saludó aún con su vista en los papeles.

—Buenos días —respondí.

—Por favor, siéntese —señaló con el boli una de las sillas aún sin mirarme. Me senté y acto seguido alzó la vista, su rostro era indiferente, ni siquiera una sonrisa salió de sus labios—. Debes de ser la chica nueva, soy Nygel—extendió su brazo y yo le estreché la mano.

—Clarke Griffin.

—Bien Clarke, ¿nerviosa por tu primer día? —giró sobre su silla para ponerse de espaldas a mí y rebuscar entre los cajones que había detrás de ella.

—Un poco —asumí, ella se dio la vuelta con un folio y me lo entregó, al parecer le costaba ser simpática.

—Toma, necesito que rellenes esto antes de entrar a clases, son preguntas básicas —me dio también un boli y empecé a leer lo que ponía, como había dicho, eran preguntas básicas: nombre, apellidos, domicilio, nombre y profesión de mis padres, si tenía hermanos y poco más, lo rellené en poco más de dos minutos—. Genial, bien, estas en 2 de Bachillerato de Ciencias así que te correspondería esta lista de libros —me dio otro papel donde ponía todos los libros que debía comprar este año—. También voy a darte esto, el primer día es fácil perderse y no saber dónde están las clases.

—Gracias —dije cuando me entregó un pequeño mapa.

—Tu taquilla es la 234. Quedan cinco minutos para empezar las clases y no debes llegar tarde —iba a levantarme cuando recordé algo.

—Disculpe, ¿sabe qué clase tengo ahora? —la mujer abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Oh cierto, se me olvidó entregarte el horario, espera —volvió a buscar en los cajones y sacó un folio, lo cogí, estaba el horario, quién me daría cada clase y las horas de visita para los profesores, volví a darle las gracias pero ella ya había vuelto la cabeza hacia sus papeles, así que salí de allí.

No quedaba nada para que tocara, miré el horario para saber qué clase me tocaba: Biología, con Charles Pike, en el laboratorio. Según el mapa, el laboratorio estaba en la última planta, así que debía subir algunos pisos, más vale que me diera prisa o no llegaría a tiempo.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de alumnos que iban de un lado a otro, algunos caminaban deprisa y otros parecía que le costaba la vida dar un paso, yo era de los primeros. Subí varios pisos hasta llegar a la última planta, el laboratorio se encontraba al final del pasillo, aumenté el paso, estaba casi en la puerta cuando oigo el timbre y a un hombre calvo y ancho, vestido con una bata blanca acercarse a la puerta, corrí un poco y enseguida lo adelanté entrando antes que él. El laboratorio era frío y todas las miradas se quedaron puestas en mí, busqué un sitio vacío con desesperación cuando veo una mano alzada.

—¡Eh Clarke! —gritó una chica, cuando me fijé en ella vi que se trataba de Raven, ella y Octavia estaban sentadas en la última fila pegadas a la ventana, me alegré al acercarme y ver que el sitio de adelante de ellas estaba vacío, le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa a ambas y me senté—. Has llegado por los pelos —dijo Raven animada, asentí y volví a mirar hacia delante cuando escuché al profesor hablar.

—Bien, bienvenidos todos, soy el profesor Charles Pike —se presentó—.Vaya Anya, me alegra verte otra vez aquí —dijo sarcástico mirando a una chica que se sentaba en la última fila, alejada de la ventana.

—No puedo decir lo mismo profesor —se escucharon varias risitas pero el semblante del profesor era serio. Me fijé en su compañero, estaba entretenido jugando con el móvil, al parecer no se dio cuenta de que la clase ya había empezado o quizás era un rebelde de primera.

—Señor Tyron, la clase ya ha empezado —el chico guardó aburrido su móvil y empezó a darle vueltas a su bolígrafo—. Bien, comencemos: haremos dos exámenes por trimestre, que contaran el 100% de la nota —se oyeron un montón de quejas, pero el profesor los calló enseguida—. Eso es lo que necesitáis saber, comencemos la clase, quiero que abran el libro por la página 44 —genial, creía que el primer día sería de presentación, pero me equivoqué.

—Tss, tss —me giré al ver que era Raven quien me llamaba—. ¿Tienes libro? —me preguntó, a lo que yo negué—. Ten, anda —dijo entregándome su libro. Le susurré un _"gracias"_ y volví a mirar hacia adelante.

—Comenzaremos con el tema 3, sobre " _Bioelemento y biomoléculas inorgánicas_ " —escuché muchos bufidos y quejas susurradas, pero el profesor las ignoró—. Bien, un bioelemento es: la materia constituyente de los seres vivos que está compuesta por moléculas...

La clase transcurrió de prisa, la biología era una materia que me encantaba. Me levanté y giré para devolverle el libro a Raven.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué —dijo guardando el libro en su mochila.

—Ahora nos toca Lengua —Octavia miraba su horario mientras Raven soltaba un bufido—. En serio, ¿hay alguna clase que te guste?

—Química, esa no está del todo maleja.

—Por supuesto, la química es lo mejor —dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

—Hey chicos, os presento a Clarke, ellos son Jasper y Monty —los señaló respectivamente.

—Encantada —saludé, tuve que evitar que me saliera una pequeña risa al fijarme en las gafas que Jasper llevaba en su cabeza y este lo notó al ver que se las estaba mirando.

—Mis gafas molan —sonrió. El otro chico parecía un fideo y no dejaba de mascar un chicle, pero se le veía simpático, ambos me cayeron bien al instante—. Bueno, vamos a Lengua, no quiero llegar tarde.

—Tú lo que quieres es ver en cuanto antes a la profesora —se burló Raven.

—Sí, eso también.

Salimos de clase, los pasillos estaban ahora más animados que a primera hora, algunos reían, otros hacían bromas y otros simplemente iban de un lado a otro. Bajamos las escaleras, la clase de Lengua se encontraba en la Segunda Planta, cuando llegamos estaba casi todo lleno, nos sentamos en el mismo lado que en la clase anterior, al parecer esta era el aula donde pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo, así que la tercera fila no estaba nada mal, y lo mejor es que tenía la ventana a mí lado, por ella pude ver el campo de fútbol completo, era enorme y al parecer había un grupo de alumnos allí dando clases. Escuché la puerta cerrarse y vi a la profesora, era delgada, su pelo negro y liso le llegaba por lo omóplatos, era de raíces chinas.

—Bienvenidos chicos —saludó amistosamente—. Mi nombre es Callie, pero podéis decirme "Cece" —Jasper se había sentado en la segunda fila del medio y pude ver la cara de embobado que tenía—. Bueno, este es, y espero, vuestro último año. Debéis hacer el esfuerzo final. Sé que este año será el más difícil, sobre todo con la Selectividad —un montón de suspiros y bufidos sonaron por todo el aula—. Tranquilos, no os agobiéis tan pronto, os aseguro que no es tan mala como parece —sonrió y buscó en su bolso del que sacó un papel—. Mirad, este es el examen de Selectividad —lo abrió para que pudiéramos ver su interior—. Nosotros no trabajaremos con el hasta la 3ª Evaluación —volvió a guardarlo, acto seguido se sentó sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos—. No hay libro, por lo que los temas los dejaré en _"Secretaría e Información"_ para que los cojáis.

»Haremos dos exámenes por evaluación, que se compondrán de tres temas cada uno, un único examen de sintaxis, también. Los apuntes de sintaxis los dejaré junto con los temas de Literatura. Tenemos cuatro horas de clase semanales, dos de ellas las dedicaremos a Literatura, que serán los lunes y miércoles y sintaxis los martes y viernes —se levantó y cogió una tiza para ponerse a escribir en la pizarra—. Estos son las lecturas "obligatorias" de este curso, apuntadlas por favor. En cada evaluación habrá un examen del libro que contará el 20% de la nota, los exámenes un 70% y el resto un 10%, querría decir que este último es un punto regalado pero viendo a algunos de los que estáis en mi clase no lo veo tan claro —se escucharon varias risitas, me pregunté a quiénes se refería, aunque no tardaría en averiguarlo.

En esta clase no habíamos hecho nada, sólo hablar sobre las vacaciones, la Selectividad, algunas dudas y la peor parte, sobre mí, temía que en alguna clase tuviera que hablar, pues había sido en esta, me puse muy nerviosa cuando escuché el comentario de la chica llamada Anya, pero enseguida la profesora le llamó la atención. La siguiente clase, de inglés, también fue rápida, el profesor Kane se veía algo serio, pero parecía bueno, aunque se sabe que las apariencias engañan, estuvimos hablando en inglés, presentándonos y diciendo algo de las vacaciones. Por fin había llegado el recreo, pues mis tripas rugían desde primera.

—Me muero de hambre, aunque con la comida del instituto es fácil que se te quite —dijo Raven. Ella, Octavia y yo nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, al llegar nos la encontramos repleta, fuimos a por las bandejas y pedir, yo fui la que más comida se sirvió, pero no me duró mucho pues una chica se chocó conmigo haciendo que mi bandeja cayera al suelo y se me manchara con la ensaladilla.

—Oye mira por donde vas —se quejó la chica, la cara me ardió de la rabia y no tardé en saltarle.

—Eres tú la que debería tener cuidado —me defendí, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotras dos.

—¿Cómo has dicho estúpida cría? —eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, estaba segura de que mi rostro se había puesto rojo a causa de la furia que recorría mi cuerpo en este momento, iba a decirle cuatro cosas a esa ignorante cuando Raven me interrumpió.

—Oye Anya, déjala, has sido tú la que se ha chocado con ella —dijo poniéndose casi delante mía y Octavia hizo lo mismo. Pude ver la cara de satisfacción de aquella chica.

—Vaya ni siquiera sabes defenderte sola —dicho esto se fue.

—¿Porqué os habéis interpuesto? Ahora piensa que soy una cobarde —me quejé.

—Clarke, esa chica es Anya Woods —vieron mi cara de ignorante ante aquel nombre—. Ella y su familia es una de las grandes traficantes de droga de esta ciudad —mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Droga?

—Shh, no grites —dijo Raven cogiéndome del brazo y dirigiéndome hacia una mesa vacía donde nos sentamos—. Sí, droga, no es gente con la que andarse con chiquilladas.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede haber droga? Es decir, si vosotras lo sabéis la gente también y por lo tanto la policía —las dos soltaron una carcajada—. La policía es una corrupta, al igual que todos los que componen esta maldita ciudad.

—Pero habrá algunos que no lo sean, ¿no?

—Clarke, la policía son cómo los políticos, los mejores y buenos nunca llegan a nada —ahí Octavia tenía toda la razón del mundo, ¿a dónde me había venido a vivir?

Las demás clases pasaron volando y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba montada en el coche de mi padre rumbo a casa.

—¿Cómo te fue tu primer día? ¿Hiciste amigos? —me preguntó mi padre con interés.

—Sí, he conocido a unos chicos geniales, hemos quedado esta tarde para ira la librería y comprarme el material y esas cosas —él asintió,no iba a comentarle nada sobre el incidente en la cafetería ni la charla, tuve suerte de que sólo me manchara la camiseta y no la chaqueta, aunque fuera sólo una pequeña mancha que había casi desaparecido con agua llevaba la chaqueta abrochada hasta arriba, pero mi padre no me preguntó nada sobre ello.

Cuando llegamos la mesa ya estaba preparada, colgué la mochila en el perchero y fui al baño a lavarme las manos.

Me miré al espejo durante unos segundos hasta que vi el reflejo de mi madre y me giré, después de este día en clase y los amigos nuevos me encontraba de buen humor, el enfado que tenía con ella ahora no estaba presente así que le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa que ella me devolvió más amplia.

—Tu padre me ha dicho que has tenido un día muy bueno.

—Sí, se han pasado enseguida las clases —la barriga me rugió y me puse la mano en ella.

—Será mejor que vayas a comer o se enfriará —salí del baño hacia la cocina, olía delicioso, cogí los cubiertos y me eché fideos en un plato, después de comer me fui al salón a leer, llevaba un rato leyendo cuando suena mi móvil, tenía un whatsapp.

 **Desconocido:** _ **Hey Clarke! Soy Raven, ¿quedamos esta tarde a las 6?**_

 **Yo:** _ **Claro, ¿en dónde?**_

 **Desconocido:** _ **Nosotras vamos a tu casa, dime la dirección.**_

 **Yo:** _ **C/Hermoso Nº 4.**_

 **Desconocido:** _ **Genial, allí estaremos, xao.**_

Dejé el móvil sobre la mesa y continué con mi lectura.


	5. Asesinato

**Capítulo 5. Asesinato**

Estaba enfrascada en el libro cuando escucho el sonido de la bocina de un coche y al instante mi móvil vibra.

 **Raven (18:10): Hey, ya estamos aquí.**

Me levanto y dejo el libro en la estantería. Debía coger dinero antes de marcharme a comprar las cosas. Iba a entrar en la cocina cuando suena el timbre. Voy hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla me miro en el pequeño espejo que hay junto a ella y me retoco un poco el pelo, después ya abro la puerta.

—Caramba, menuda ricachona estás hecha, pedazo casa.

—Buenas tardes Raven, también me alegro de verte —saludo divertida. Octavia rueda los ojos y me saluda—. Voy a coger el dinero, podéis pas... —pero antes de que terminara de hablar Raven ya había entrado. Cerré la puerta cuando Octavia estuvo dentro. En mi paso hacia la cocina podía escuchar el silbido de asombro de Raven.

—Mamá, papá, necesito dinero para comprar —digo una vez hube llegado. Mis padres estaban fregando la loza.

—Tengo dinero en el bolso, cógelo —dice mi madre, yo asiento y vuelvo a la entrada donde me encuentro a Raven ojeando la estantería. Rebusco en el bolso de mi madre y cojo todo lo que había en el.

—Listo, ya podemos irnos —le digo a las chicas.

—¿Sabes? Algún día cuando tus viejos no estén podrías montar una fiesta aquí. Apuesto a que tienes piscina —doy una carcajada.

—Supones bien, pero ahora, vayámonos.

Salimos y cierro la puerta tras de mí.

—¿Cuál es tu coche, Raven?

—Aquel de allí —señala un Ford Mustang aparcado a lo lejos.

—¡Guau! ¿Y te sorprendías tú de mi casa? —Raven y Octavia rieron, pero yo estaba demasiado sorprendida.

—Lo mejor de todo es que no me costó nada, lo gané en una apuesta.

—¿Qué estúpidos apuestan sus coches? —pregunté extrañada.

—Raven corre en las carreras callejeras, y en una carrera se apostaron los coches, claro que, lógicamente, ganó ella.

—No sé en qué pensaría ese estúpido. Seguramente creía que podía ganarme al verme con el asqueroso coche que llevaba. Pero bueno, ahora tengo uno muchísimo mejor, y eso es lo que importa —sonrió satisfecha. Llegamos al coche y entramos, no hacía frío, seguramente minutos antes estaría puesta la calefacción, y ahora la volvió a poner.

—Será mejor que te abroches el cinturón —comentó Octavia con una risita. En ese momento el miedo recorrió mi cuerpo y de inmediato me lo puse—. Raven, recuerda que es nueva en esto de ir al volante contigo —Raven sonrió de medio lado y arrancó. Un fuerte rugido llenó el coche, y en menos de un segundo íbamos a una gran velocidad, velocidad que sólo había visto en las películas. Me agarré fuertemente al asiento delantero y ahogué un grito cuando casi estamos a punto de chocar contra otro coche, aunque eso era lo que me parecía a mí, en realidad Raven estaba lejos de chocarse. Las cuatro ventanillas se abrieron y el aire se hizo dueño del interior del coche, mi pelo se movía violentamente con el aire. No estuvimos mucho tiempo en el, cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos parado.

—Llegamos a su destino, por favor son 11,15 dólares y la voluntad —Raven me extendió la mano y Octavia rió, segundos después yo también.

Bajamos del coche y enseguida lo eché de menos, aquí fuera hacía bastante frío, y lo peor de todo es que se me había olvidado la chaqueta. Seguí a Raven y Octavia y llegamos a una enorme plaza, donde los neoyorquinos iban de un lado a otro, sin detenerse, ni siquiera se saludaban. En la plaza se encontraban el mayor número de tiendas que podría haber visto jamás. Cuando yo vivía en California rara vez íbamos al pueblo, solamente para ir a clase o comprar lo necesario. Esto era otro ambiente, aquí estaba segura que ni la mitad se conocían, allí todos sabíamos quién era quién.

Entramos en una pequeña librería, todo estaba perfectamente estructurado en su estantería correspondiente, también había libros, pero menos de lo que hubiera deseado, luego les preguntaría si había alguna biblioteca por aquí cerca. Cada una fuimos por nuestro lado, buscando lo que necesitábamos, en mi caso, necesitaba casi todo, no tenía nada. Fui a donde estaban las libretas y cogí algunas, cada uno de diferentes colores y todas de cuadros.

—¿A dónde diablos vas con eso? —pregunta Raven mirando las libretas, que segundos después coge y vuelve a ponerlas en su sitio—. Es mejor una carpeta con folios, llevas menos peso y es mucho mejor, ven —la seguí y me mostró varias carpetas. Las miré bien y finalmente me decanté por una con un pequeño mapache de portada, siempre los había adorado. Continué mis compras, compré: un estuche, bolígrafos, folios, un portaminas, etc. Después me dirigí a la caja, donde las chicas esperaban para ser atenidas. Todo me había costado 276 dólares, los libros costaban demasiado ahora. Lo guardamos en bolsas y salimos de la tienda, iba distraída mirando dentro de la bolsa por si me faltaba algo cuando choco con alguien y estas se caen al suelo.

—¡Oye! ¡Mira por donde vas! —alzo la vista y veo a una chica de mi misma estatura, pero sólo me fijo en sus ojos verdes, que me miran con un profundo odio, y una fuerza extraña hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

—Lo siento —me disculpé mientras recogía mis bolsas y algunas cosas que se habían salido de ellas. La chica hizo lo mismo, pero ella recogió su móvil.

—Genial —dijo al ver la pantalla rota. Me tranquilizo un poco, porque si su móvil se había caído era porque lo estaba utilizando, ósea que no era la única que debía mirar por dónde iba. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en mis labios, pero enseguida la borré cuando noté la mirada cabreada de la chica sobre mí—. ¿Te hace gracia?

—No, sólo que tú también deberías mirar por donde vas —pude escuchar como en un susurro Raven decía "mierda", pero lo ignoré. La chica dio un paso hacia delante, pero yo me quedé en mi posición.

—¿Te las das de guay? Me parece que necesitas que te de un par de hostias —tragué saliva, pero seguí con la misma expresión desafiante.

—Bueeeno, creo que es hora de irse, vamos Clarke —interrumpió Raven. Otra vez intentaban ayudarme, no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie, podía arreglármelas sola. Así que permanecí allí, ambas sin movernos un ápice. Pero alguien interrumpió, otra vez.

—Lexa, vamos, no merece la pena —y allí estaba de nuevo, aquella chica, la de la cafetería, de inmediato entendí por qué Raven quería salir de allí en cuanto antes. Lexa, como la habían llamado se fue sin decir nada más y entraron en la librería.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué haces? —me regañó Octavia.

—Vaya, tienes un imán para caer bien a la gente.

—No tiene gracia, Raven, ya sabes cómo son, es mejor no hacerles enfadar. Vayámonos.

Esta vez no me emocionó tanto montarme en el coche, además, Raven fue mucho más despacio, pero enseguida llegué a mi casa, y una vez dentro di un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué tal las compras? —me dijo mi padre, que se encontraba sentado junto a mí madre viendo la televisión.

—Genial —fue lo único que dije antes de ir a mi habitación. Una vez allí coloqué los libros en la estantería y lo demás lo guardé en la mochila. Saqué el horario de entre los papeles que me había dado la antipática secretaria y lo colgué en el tablón. Iba a encender el portátil cuando escucho el timbre, extrañada abro la puerta y voy hacia las escaleras para apoyarme en la barandilla y ver de quién se podría tratar, no creía que fueran las chicas, me habrían avisado. Es mi madre la que abre la puerta.

—Buenos días, señora, policía —puedo ver como le enseña la pequeña placa—. ¿Podemos pasar?

—Sí, por supuesto —los dos policías entran observándolo todo.

—Buenos días, señor —saluda el mismo policía a mi padre. ¿Qué querrían?—. Sentimos molestarles, pero nos trae un asunto de suma importancia. Ayer hubo un asesinato en esta calle, sobre las once de la noche y dos de la mañana —mi madre se toco el pecho.

—¿Asesinato? ¿Y qué tenemos nosotros que ver con eso? —preguntó mi madre preocupada.

—Espero que nada, pero debemos empezar a interrogar primero a todos los de esta calle —el policía rebuscó en su chaqueta y sacó la foto de una mujer, no la veía bien pues estaba lejos—. Su nombre es Nia Azgeda, como son nuevos en este barrio no sé si la conocerán.

—No, no sabemos quién es —respondió mi padre. Antes de guardar la foto, el policía miró hacia arriba y me hizo una seña para que bajara, y obedecí de inmediato.

—No, no sé quién es —dije cuando la vi de cerca. El policía guardó la foto—. ¿Cómo murió exactamente?

—Fue acuchillada en el pecho, por desgracia, aún no hemos encontrado el arma homicida —asentí, tenía una extraña sensación, pensé que se debía al miedo de que hubiera un asesinato cerca de mi casa, pero entonces caí. Se trataba de la chica que vi corriendo por la noche desde mi ventana, no le vi bien el rostro pues llevaba capucha y era de noche, pero la mala sensación no desaparecía—. Bueno, si sabemos de algo más le avisaremos. Por ahora tengan cuidado, hay un asesino suelto —los policías se fueron y subo a mí habitación. Me tiro en la cama y me froto el rostro con las manos, ¿por qué diablos no les he dicho nada? ¿Por qué?


	6. Mi compañera de mesa

Martes 16

Dormí mal aquella noche, esa chica ensangrentada bajo mi ventana aparecía una y otra vez, me miraba, no distinguía su cara, sólo era una mancha oscura, pero podía ver su sonrisa irónica y eso hizo que me despertara. Miro el reloj de mi mesilla, las 4:00 am. Doy un largo suspiro, por la mañana seguro que parecería un zombie. Me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Pero no hace nada. Quería hacer una cosa, pero sabía que era mala idea, aunque no conseguiría dormir hasta que lo hiciera. Me aproximo a la puerta de la calle y antes de salir cojo el abrigo colgado en la percha junto a la puerta y una linterna, me lo abrocho hasta arriba y salgo sin hacer ruido. Un viento frío me despierta más aún y me abrazo intentando reservar el calor. Comienzo a andar buscando la casa. El cielo está nublado, no se ve ninguna estrella y tampoco la Luna. Al final diviso la casa que buscaba, estaba rodeada por la cinta policial, dudo si pasar o no, pero al final lo hago, no sin antes mirar hacia todos lados. Camino despacio y me asomo por la ventana, estaba todo oscuro. Rebusco en mi bolsillo y saco la pequeña linterna roja que iluminaba poco, debo cambiarle las pilas. Ilumino el interior, estaba todo destrozado y había manchas de sangre por el suelo. Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, ya había visto suficiente, ver esto sólo ha conseguido asustarme más. No sé si el asesino había robado algo o sólo quería asesinar a esa persona, la casa era bastante lujosa pero esos policías no mencionaron nada acerca de ningún robo. Prefería fuera lo segundo, puesto que si era robar mi casa también podría ser un objetivo. Apago la linterna, pero me quedo inmóvil, tengo una extraña sensación, como si alguien me estuviera observando, me giro despacio y ahí estaba, detrás de un árbol, observándome, aunque sólo era una mancha oscura se podía identificar perfectamente como la silueta de una persona. Desvío rápidamente mi mirada de allí y comienzo a andar despacio, intentando parecer tranquila, pero en cuanto salgo del cordón policial empiezo a aumentar el paso, eso sí, sin mirar en ningún momento hacia atrás, deseo que aquella persona no me estuviera siguiendo. Mi corazón palpita rápidamente, sólo oigo el sonido de mis pasos, todo lo demás está en absoluto silencio. Escucho un ruido, pero sólo era un pájaro revoloteando. Llego enseguida a casa y antes de entrar observo a mi alrededor. Nada. Ya no había nada.

Me despierto con el insoportable ruido de la alarma, esta vez la golpeo aún más fuerte, no sé cómo aún sigue funcionando después de tantos golpes. Miro por la ventana, el día está nublado y podría ser que lloviera. Odiaba la lluvia. Me levanto y salgo de mi habitación, mis padres aún duermen. Mi madre había conseguido un puesto en el hospital, pero hasta la semana que viene no entraba. Mi padre aún seguía buscando. No tengo hambre, así que sólo me preparo un cola-cao y subo enseguida a vestirme, esta vez bien abrigada, con un chándal, cuando bajo mi padre ya se ha levantado. Sólo lo hacía para llevarme al instituto.

—Papá, no hace falta que te levantes todas las mañanas para llevarme. Puedo ir sola —digo apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—Aún es pronto para que vayas sola, además, no quiero que te mojes por el camino —dice con la tostada en la boca.

—Está bien, te espero —lo dejo comiendo y cojo mi mochila, mirando si tenía todo lo necesario para hoy. Me toca a primera hora Educación Física, espero que sea dentro del instituto y no fuera. Cuando quedan quince minutos ya estamos metidos dentro del coche, con la calefacción, que se agradece bastante. El camino transcurre en silencio, pero no es un silencio incómodo, cuando llegamos nos despedimos y salgo casi corriendo al instituto, hacía bastante frío.

El calor me inundó por completo.

—¡Buu! —di un salto, se trataba de Raven, la graciosa de Raven.

—Buenos días —saludo—. ¿Dónde está Octavia? —Raven me me señala hacia las taquillas, se encontraba allí junto a Jasper y Monty.

—Vamos —salimos los cinco del edificio, temo que al final tengamos que hacer Educación Física fuera, pero no es así, sino que entramos en otro más pequeño, al gimnasio.

—Qué bien se está aquí —comento. Raven, Octavia y yo entramos en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, ya había más aquí y otras venían detrás. Puse la mochila y el abrigo en el banco y volvimos a salir. Un gran corro estaba formado en medio del gimnasio, todos mirando hacia el chico moreno con expresión seria.

—Creo que esta va a ser mi asignatura favorita —oigo decir a Octavia que no le quita ojo al profesor. Nos unimos al corro y esperamos a que todos los demás vinieran, éramos en total 22, los conté, faltaban dos personas.

—Bueno, hola a todos —habla el profesor y todos se quedan en silencio—. Me llamo Lincoln —miro de reojo a Octavia, que lo miraba de arriba a bajo y por un momento pude ver que se quedaba mirándola al decir su nombre, pero serían imaginaciones mías—. La calificación es sencilla, el único examen que habrá será el práctico, que cuesta el 100% de la nota, no habrá 10% por el comportamiento, eso son estupideces y tenéis una edad en la que, espero, no es necesario que llame vuestra atención ni os castigue mirando a la pared —dice mirando a todos—. ¿Alguna duda? —nadie dijo nada, estaba bastante claro—. Bien, pues vayamos fuera.

—¿Fuera? ¿Con el frío que hace? —comenta un chico. El profesor sonríe con ironía.

—Tranquilo, enseguida entrarás en calor —se forma un nudo en mi garganta, no por el hecho de que nos va a reventar, sino cuánto tiempo voy a tardar en entrar en calor.

Me abrazo cuando salimos fuera, Octavia va la primera, detrás del profesor, pero no es la única. Formamos de nuevo un corro, puedo oír a muchos tiritar y a otros castañear los dientes, menos mal, pensaba que sería la única con frío aquí.

—El ejercicio es sencillo, primero calentareis y luego daréis vueltas al campo de fútbol durante 20 minutos —veo varias expresiones de horror y algún que otro gruñido—. ¿A qué estáis esperando?

Acabo muerta, literalmente, me encontraba sentada en el banco del cuarto de baño de las chicas, junto a todas las demás, por fin habíamos acabado la clase, después de correr hicimos abdominales y más estiramientos, quedaban 10 minutos para que tocara el timbre y no podía ni levantarme, esta claro que podía comer todos los dulces que quisiera puesto que luego los quemaría aquí.

—Me muero, enterradme ya, por favor.

—Vaya, la Gran Raven, la graciosa y resistente, ¿está algo cansada? —se burló Octavia. Esta no dijo nada, estaba demasiado cansada para protestar si quiera. Río y entro al cuarto de baño para cambiarme.

Cuando llegamos al aula me tiro en la silla y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa. No puedo creer que aún queden cinco clases más, creía que tendría tiempo para descansar un poco, pero enseguida el profesor entra. Tocaba matemáticas, no me gustaba esa asignatura, era la única en la que sólo lograba sacar un estúpido y feo 6. Esta vez conseguiría llegar al 9, quería tener una buena media.

—Buenos días —saluda el profesor Sinclair, ayer sólo estuvo explicando como irían las cosas y no mandó deberes, algo bueno—. Abrid el libro por la página 33, empezaremos por el tema 2 —saco el material y cuando el profesor se dispone a hablar suena la puerta—. Adelante —se trataba de Lexa, la chica antipática de ayer. El profesor suspira—. ¿Todos los años tienes que llegar tarde? —ella se encoje de hombros—. Anda, pasa —esta obedece cerrando la puerta tras ella y comienza a pasar la mirada por todo el aula, buscando un sitio. Recé, enserio lo hice, para que no se sentara a mi lado, pero cuando fue aproximándose poco a poco dejé de hacerlo ya que sí que se iba a sentar—. Bueno, como iba a decir antes de que vuestra compañera nos interrumpiera... —dejo de escucharlo, sólo miro de reojo a la chica, no la conozco, pero no puedo evitar que me produzca malas vibraciones, encima con el numerito de ayer. Ella me mira y me quedo de piedra, me había descubierto.

—Oye, pon el libro en el medio —susurra y obedezco, pero ya no dice nada más y yo vuelvo a atender.

La clase transcurre demasiado lenta, entre cosas que no entiendo y pequeñas miradas a mi compañera de mesa, pero al fin el timbre suena y me siento mucho mejor.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana, hoy os libráis de los deberes —recojo el libro, Lexa había estado casi toda la clase escribiendo, apuntando cosas que decía el profesor tal y como había visto en su hoja. Me levanto pero ella me habla.

—Oye, ¿tienes libro de Biología? —me pregunta.

—Mmm...sí —me costaba responder al ver esos ojos fijos en los míos —asiente y se aleja en dirección a Anya.

—Un poco más y te come —dice Raven mirando a la chica—. Me da la sensación de que no le caes especialmente bien.

—¿Tú crees? —digo con sarcasmo, ella a mí tampoco.

El profesor Pike entra rápido y deja caer su libro sobre la mesa haciendo que todos se sientan rápidamente. Ahora hay menos alumnos puesto que se han ido a la otra optativa: dibujo. Lexa se aproxima a la mesa y nos sentamos.

—Venga, no me hagáis decirlo, todos los que estéis atrás poneros más adelante que hay asientos libres —pero Lexa no se mueve, así que yo tampoco, no me gusta estar tan adelante. Octavia y Raven se sientan en la segunda mesa, ahora delante nuestra. Pike se pone a hablar.

—Oye, ¿sacas el libro? —me pregunta Lexa, se me había olvidado. Lo saco y lo pongo en medio abriéndolo por la página siguiente a la de ayer—. Y una cosa más —la miro—. No me mires durante toda la clase porque me pones de los nervios —no lo dijo enfadada, sino con sarcasmo y yo bajé la mirada avergonzada, aunque vi que sonreía un poco.

Por fin, por fin el adorado y mágico recreo había llegado. Estaba con Raven, Octavia, Jasper, Monty y algunos más, de los que ya había olvidado el nombre. Como el plátano escuchando y mirando lo que dicen, me sentía cómoda aquí.

—Tú hermano es tonto —dice Raven—. Pero se le perdona porque está bueno —Octavia pone cara de asco.

—No digas esas cosas delante de mí, me revuelve el estómago.

—¿Tienes un hermano? —me meto en la conversación.

—Sí, Bellamy.

—¿Es mayor que tú?

—Algunos años más. Está estudiando para ser policía. Si ya es bastante protector ahora lo será aún más.

—Sí, pero se le perdona porque está bueno.

—Oh, cállate Raven —ambas reímos.

—Hey chicas, ¿de qué habláis? —Jasper y Monty se acercan a nosotras.

—De lo bueno que está su hermano —responde Raven.

—Hablando de tíos buenos, ¿habéis visto cómo está el profesor de Educación Física? —dice Octavia emocionada.

—Como para no verlo. Sobretodo a ti babeando.

—No babeaba.

—Pues entonces tienes la boca floja —todos reímos y Octavia le enseña el dedo del medio a Raven.

El timbre suena. Toca Filosofía, me encanta esta asignatura. Cuando llego a clase Lexa ya está sentada en la mesa apuntando cosas, creo que se ha quedado en el aula. Me dirijo a mi sitio, el profesor ya se encontraba allí.

—Buenos días —saluda con simpatía—. Para los nuevos soy Thelonius Jaha, espero que mi asignatura os resulte bonita e interesante, yo intentaré hacerla más amena. Lexa soltó un bufido.

Tenía razón, resultó muy divertida y entretenida, no pude decir lo mismo de las otras dos clases, pero al menos ya estaba sentada en el asiento de copiloto en dirección a casa.

—¿Qué tal el día? —pregunta mi padre.

—Ha estado bien —aunque resultó como cualquier otro me había sentido muy bien.

Cuando llego a casa me dejo caer en el sofá.

—Vamos cariño, a comer —dice mi madre desde la cocina. Me levanto y suena el móvil.

Raven (14:45): Hey Clarky, ¿te apetece salir a dar una vuelta?

Yo (14:45): Claro, ¿a qué hora?

Raven (14:46): A las cinco y media en el bar donde trabaja Octavia.

Yo (14:46): Vale, allí estaré.

Guardé el móvil y fui a la cocina a comer, tenía muchísima hambre.


	7. ¿Quién Puede Ser el asesino?

**Capítulo 7. ¿Quién puede ser el asesino?**

Camino despacio, con mis manos en los bolsillos y mirando hacia el cielo, ahora azul y cubierto de algunas nubes blancas. Son las cinco, he salido antes puesto que no me acuerdo dónde estaba el bar y seguramente tenga que dar varios rodeos. Hay bastante gente por la calle yendo de un lado a otro, caminando rápido, no entendía cómo todos aquí tenían tanta prisa, como si no tuvieran tiempo o quisieran hacerlo todo corriendo, sin disfrutar ni un momento, me estresa, no me gusta la ciudad. Suspiro, pronto llegaré a la casa de la muerta, no me siento mejor por haber ido, ahora tengo un nudo mayor en la garganta, sobretodo al ver a esa persona observándome, ¿sería el asesino? Mis ganas de volver esta misma noche eran inmensas, pero sería estúpida si lo hiciera, ¿quién dice que esa persona no vaya a hacerme daño?

Ahí está, la casa, rodeada por el cordón policial, pero no soy la única que la observa, hay alguien más mirándola con detenimiento parada al otro lado de la acera. Se trata de Lexa, mi compañera de mesa, aquella chica que me da tan malas vibraciones. No se percata de mi presencia así que me acerco despacio, sin dejar de mirarla hasta que estoy a unos pasos de ella y me paro, al parecer aún no me ha visto. Veo como una pequeña sonrisa sale de sus labios y después me mira, ahora seria.

—¿Tienes esa manía de quedarte siempre mirando a la gente? —me pregunta con sus ojos fijos en los míos, no hay enfado en su voz, ni tampoco burla.

—No —respondo, no podía decirle que la miraba porque sentía algo extraño, una sensación mala y más ahora que la veía mirando la casa. Giro mi cabeza y ahora yo también la miro—. Es preciosa —digo sin más.

—Sí, y también interesante y misteriosa, ¿no te parece? —asiento.

—Sí, si te gusta que asesinen a gente en ella —ya habría salido esto en todas las noticias, por lo que debería saberlo.

—Los asesinatos también tienen su parte interesante y misteriosa —concuerdo con ella, aunque lo dice tan enigmáticamente que un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, pero ahora mismo no quiero darle demasiadas vueltas, sino, llegaré tarde, pero el problema es que no se por dónde ir, podría preguntárselo a ella, si recordara el nombre del bar...

—Oye —la llamo—. ¿Sabes cuál es el bar donde trabaja Octavia? —ignoraba si sabía a quién me refería o la ubicación del bar, pero era mejor que si no preguntaba. Me mira, pero en realidad está en otra parte, pensado.

—Sí —espero que diga algo más pero no dice nada.

—¿Podrías decirme por dónde ir? —suspira, parece que le estaba molestando un poco.

—Sígueme —y enseguida comienza a caminar, voy rápido, intentando alcanzar su paso hasta ponerme a su lado.

—No tienes que venir conmigo —pero no me hace caso y sigue caminando.

Llevamos cinco minutos en silencio, un silencio realmente incómodo, pero no sé qué decir o qué hacer.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —me pregunta.

—Clarke.

—Lexa —ya sabía su nombre. Fue lo único que hablamos, pero ahora ya no resultaba tan incómodo. Recuerdo lo que Raven y Octavia me contaron de ella y su familia, debo tener cuidado con gente como esta y lo único que hago es ir andando con una de ellas, ¿qué pensarían mis padres? Bueno, ni que me fuera a drogar.

Estamos a unos pasos del bar cuando veo a las chicas en la puerta, hablando, al momento se giran y nos miran con una cara que mezcla sorpresa y algo de susto, aunque es lógico. Nos paramos.

—Bueno, creo que desde aquí ya podrás llegar sola —dice mirando hacia mis amigas.

—Gracias, me habría perdido de no se por ti —ella asiente y después se da media vuelta y se va. No pasa ni un segundo cuando Raven y Octavia se presentan a mi lado.

—¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? —preguntan ambas a la vez.

—Me la encontré y le pregunté cómo llegar hasta aquí.

—Sí, pero te ha acompañado —dice Octavia.

—No sé por qué, pero me da la sensación que es por lo del otro día —me miran con cara extraña—. Ya sabéis, por haberse puesto en plan fiera. Supongo que es una forma de disculparse.

—O quiere acercarse a ti para luego arrancarte la cabeza.

—Raven —le riñe Octavia.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea estoy aquí, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¡Hey O! —un chico de pelo negro rizado negro aparece por la puerta del bar y se acerca a nosotras con expresión alegre.

—Mira Clarke, quiero presentarte a mi hermano Bellamy —este saluda con una sonrisa y yo hago lo mismo.

—Bueno, ya estamos todos, vayámonos.

Nos dirigimos hacia el coche de Raven y entramos, no sé a dónde vamos, ni tampoco quiero preguntarlo, sólo quiero bajarme ya, no me gusta la velocidad y menos los accidentes, pero Raven parece tener bastante control. Aparca cerca de un parque y bajamos. Hay mucha gente en él, sobre todo niños corriendo de un lado a otro mientras sus padres charlan sentados en un banco.

—Aquel está vacío —dice Raven—. ¿Una carrera? —pero antes de que dijera nada más Octavia empieza a correr y Raven va detrás, chillando que es una tramposa. Bellamy sonríe.

—Son unas crías.

—Bueno, todos llevamos un niño dentro —digo mirando cómo discuten por ver quién llegó primera.

—Hey, espera un momento, quiero comprar chuches —paramos en un pequeño puesto que había al lado nuestro. Yo sólo compro dos bolsas mientras él casi se lleva el puesto entero.

—Me encantan las piruletas —dice mirando una con los ojos como platos mientras la abre.

—¿Quién es el crío ahora? —ambos reímos y nos dirigimos hacia las chicas.

—Ya podrías haberme comprado algo, hermanito.

—No sé lo que te gusta —se queja.

—Diecisiete años conmigo y aún no lo sabes.

—Tú tampoco lo que me gusta a mí.

—Claro que sí ¡Todo! —reímos.

Me lo estoy pasando realmente bien, son muy simpáticos, pero no dejo de pensar en aquella casa, quería saber si ellos tenían una idea de quiénes podían ser.

—¿Os habéis enterado del asesinato? —pregunto haciendo que todos me miren olvidando sus sonrisas, hasta que Raven rompe el silencio.

—¿Cómo no? Si fue Trending Topic en Twitter.

—¿Sabéis quién pudo ser? —se miran entre ellos y después Bellamy hacia todos lados.

—¿Está más que claro no? —sé la respuesta desde que los policías fueron a mí casa, pero no estaba segura—. Esa familia da asco, bueno, ni siquiera lo son de sangre, espero que algún día hagan algo, si fuera por mí les daba un escarmiento.

—Bellamy tiene razón —dice Raven—. No son buena gente, Clarke, intenta no juntarte con ellos o acabarás mal —se refería a cuando me vio antes con ella.

—¿Pero cuál de ellos creéis que pudo haber sido?

—Ni idea, todos son igual de canalla, pero está claro que esto nunca terminará, no es el primer asesinato —dice Raven, mis ojos se abren sorprendidos.

—¿Ha habido más de uno? ¿Descubrieron al asesino?

—Demasiados. No, y si lo hicieron los callaron con dinero, esta ciudad funciona así, si tienes dinero puedes masacrar un orfanato que no te harán nada, puede que hasta incluso te condecoren con una medalla —a menudo sitio me he venido a vivir—. Pero la mayoría de los asesinatos han sido en los barrios bajos, pocos de la alta clase, al parecer lo que quiera que hicieran esos no pudieron salvar sus vidas con dinero.

—Bueno, ya basta de hablar de estas cosas y divirtámonos —dice Octavia.

Seguimos hablando hasta que llega la hora de volver. Raven me acerca a casa, al llegar sólo encuentro a mi madre sentada enredando con el móvil.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo te lo has pasado?

—¿Y papá?

—Ha ido a un taller a ver si encontraba trabajo, ya debe de llegar pronto —asiento y me dispongo a subir las escaleras a mi cuarto.

—Clarke, espera —se levanta acercándose a mí— Clarke, cariño, hablemos, no podemos seguir así —suspiro con desesperación, todo esto me irrita mucho—. Sé que lo que hice estuvo algo mal.

—¿Algo mal? ¿¡Algo mal!? —suelto con enfado—. ¡Le dejaste morir, mamá! ¿Eso estuvo "algo mal"? Más bien fatal —subo el primer escalón dispuesta a irme cuando mi madre me agarra del brazo.

—Clarke, por favor —pero enseguida me zafo de ella.

—¡No tenías ningún derecho a decidir si podía vivir o no! Tú eras la doctora, tu obligación era intentar salvarle la vida. No quitársela. Pero interpusiste los sentimientos al deber. Eres una asesina, mamá —dicho esto subo las escaleras rápidamente y me encierro en mi cuarto dando un fuerte portazo. Me tumbo en la cama, pero estaba muy agitada y me vuelvo a levantar, abro el cajón y cojo papel y lápiz, tal vez dibujar me tranquilice un poco.


	8. Encapuchados

Arrojo el lápiz contra el suelo, maldita punta, no dejaba de romperse, aunque seguramente es culpa mía por la presión que estaba haciendo contra la hoja, tan sólo había podido pintar algunas rayas, pues no se me venía nada interesante a la mente que plasmar. Me echo hacia atrás, me encantaría que en estos momentos no hubiera techo, para así mirar el cielo, aunque seguramente me moriría de frío. La puerta suena y oigo la voz de mi padre tras ella, pidiéndome permiso para entrar, pero yo no quiero y le digo que se marche, aún así insiste y le permito el paso.

—Hey —digo cuando entra.

—Clarke, tu madre está destrozada, tenéis que dejar las peleas. Ella sabe que lo que hizo está mal y siempre dice que ojalá pudiera volver al pasado y cambiarlo —miro al techo, toda esta situación me estaba empezando a cansar, pero no quería ser mala con mi padre, él sólo era el intermediario, que al final siempre acababa el peor.

—Sé que era un mal hombre, pero mamá lo mató, dejó que muriera en vez de hacer su trabajo, la venganza no es la solución y ella debería haberlo sabido —suspiro y me levanto—. Tengo que ir al baño —ya en el marco de la puerta me giro—. ¿Has encontrado trabajo?

—Sí, empiezo mañana —asiento y dejo a mi padre sólo en mi habitación, él tiene razón, con todo esto le hago daño a mi madre, pero es que no puedo perdonarla por algo así, ¿y si hubiera sido yo? ¿O mi padre? ¿También nos hubiera "matado"? No, no lo creo, él era un desconocido para ella, y fue fácil dejarlo morir. Me adentro en el cuarto de baño y cierro la puerta, doy al grifo del agua y me quitó la ropa para meterme en la ducha, me vendría bien un poco de agua relajante.

Después de ponerme el pijama bajo a la cocina, tengo la cena preparada, pero ni mi madre ni mi padre están allí, se habrán ido a dormir, así que desayuno en silencio, apenas se oye algún ruido, sólo algún coche que pasa de vez en cuando. Lavo mi plato y subo a lavarme los dientes y a preparar la mochila y ropa para mañana, deseaba llevar uniforme, así no tendría que pensar en qué ponerme cada día, era un auténtico coñazo. Luego de eso abro la ventana y apoyo mis antebrazos en ella, no tengo sueño, aunque seguramente si lo intentara me dormiría, pero quiero pasar un rato mirando el cielo nocturno, que hoy tiene algunas estrellas brillando en el, esto me tranquiliza y los minutos pasan rápido hasta que escucho el reloj dando las once y media; será mejor que me vaya a dormir si no quiero dormirme mañana, pero me quedo congelada, un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, saco la cabeza por la ventana lo máximo posible y la giro, siguiendo a aquella persona que corre por la calle, no puedo ver quién es porque va completamente tapada y con una capucha que le cubre toda la cara, ni siquiera lo pienso dos veces y salgo deprisa de la habitación intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, aunque tampoco es que corriera tanto debido a las zapatillas de andar por casa que llevaba. No sé por qué corro detrás de esa persona, pero tengo un mal presentimiento y quiero saber si me equivocaba. Va mucho más deprisa que yo y justo cuando iba a darme por vencida se para en la casa de la muerta, mis sospechas se han cumplido. Me escondo detrás de un frondoso árbol y espero su siguiente movimiento, que es, efectivamente, colarse en la casa, tengo que esconderme corriendo porque se da la vuelta, observando si había alguien, después de esto se acerca a la puerta y no tarda mucho en conseguir abrirla, ojalá yo también supiera ese truco, y la cierra una vez dentro. Intentando tranquilizarme, ¿debería ir? ¿Por qué me importa tanto el secreto que esconde todo aquello? Podría ser el asesino, ¿pero por qué volvería allí? No creo que fuera para limpiar sus huellas pues la policía ya lo habría analizado todo por completo, tal vez no consiguió robar lo que quería o ¿y si fuera el arma homicida? La policía dijo que no la habían encontrado, ¿podría ser eso? Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Decidida, me aproximo a la casa y paso el cordón policial acercándome a una de las ventanas, no se ve nada, tengo que entrar, mi curiosidad es mucho más grande que el peligro que podía correr y que, de seguro, estaba corriendo. Abro la puerta con cuidado y miro el interior, nada, entro y la cierro despacio, no quiero encender mi móvil por si aquella persona veía la luz, así que me acerco a la pared, podría estar a unos pasos de mí y yo no lo vería, pero me tranquilizo al escuchar unos pasos sobre mi cabeza, estaba en la planta de arriba, ¿subo? No, mejor espero escondida, sí, eso sería la opción más segura, y también la más aburrida, pero ya dejaría la diversión para más tarde. Me alejo de la pared para esconderme tras el sofá, pero otro ruido hace que me pare, la puerta de la calle está siendo abierta. Corro, corro lo máximo posible y me escondo detrás de la pared de la escalera y saco un poco mi cabeza para observar mejor. No puede ser, ¿otro encapuchado? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Sería el cómplice? Este se para y observa todo con detenimiento, hasta que su vista se dirige a donde yo estoy, ¿me está mirando? No, es imposible que me vea entre tanta oscuridad, apenas yo le veo, mi corazón va a una velocidad enorme y aumenta cuando sus pasos se dirigen hacia mí, me doy la vuelta, ¿dónde demonios voy a esconderme? Ni siquiera veo nada, sus pasos están más próximos, mi corazón ya ha dado todos los vuelcos posibles, ojalá no hubiera venido aquí, ojalá me hubiera metido en la cama, así mañana estaría segura de despertar en ella, pero ahora, no creía que eso fuera posible. Me doy la vuelta, esperando verlo aparecer en cualquier momento, pero mis latidos se calman cuando sus pasos no suenan tan cerca de mí como antes, me asomo un poco, está en el sofá, buscando algo, parece entretenido, es el momento de escapar, pero no me va a dar tiempo a llegar a la puerta, además, me oiría salir y ¿quién dice que no va a seguirme? Además, ahora mismo no es que pueda correr mucho, la otra opción es subir las escaleras, pero allí está el otro, ninguno se ha visto todavía, ¿seguro que venían juntos? No lo sé, pero tengo que hacer algo ya: Puerta, escaleras o quedarme donde estoy, sin sopesarlo mucho más me decanto por la segunda opción y con todo el sigilo posible como si de un entierro se tratase, subo las escaleras, intentando no tropezar con ningún peldaño, pues camino hacia atrás mirando aquella sombra sobre el sofá que ahora parece estar rajándolo por lo que escucho. No tardo mucho en llegar arriba, donde la oscuridad es aún más potente, camino despacio, pegada a la pared, tocándola con las manos, buscando una puerta para meterme dentro y esperando que no fuera esa donde estaba el otro encapuchado. Eureka, toco el pomo y lo bajo despacio hasta que se abre y entro con cuidado en ella y la cierro, lo he conseguido, estoy dentro, ahora sólo debo encontrar un escondite, aunque también puedo intentar salir por la ventana, intentaré primero lo de la ventana para ver si es viable, sino buscaré un lugar para esconderme, decidida a ese objetivo pero aún tremendamente asustada me alejo un poco de la puerta y me doy la vuelta. Mi mandíbula cae al suelo, mi corazón se acelera y el cuerpo comienza a temblarme como si fuera una batidora, un pequeño sonido sale de mi boca que no dura más de un segundo. Ahí estaba, el primer encapuchado y, ahora, sí estaba segura de que me estaba mirando.


	9. Choque de sombras

Mi respiración agitada se oye fuertemente en toda la habitación, no puedo verle la cara, pero tampoco estoy pendiente de eso, sino más bien del arma que apunta a mi cabeza que, a pesar de la oscuridad, se ve perfectamente. Intento hablar, pero ninguna palabra sale de mi garganta. El encapuchado no dice nada, se mantiene firme aproximándose unos pasos hacia mí, levanto las manos inconscientemente y trago saliva.

—¿Quién eres? —por su voz fuerte y grave decanto que es un hombre, pero me veo sin palabras—. ¡Responde! —se estaba enfadando, respondiera o no iba a matarme de todas formas, así que me armo de valor y hablo.

—Cla...Clarke...por favor, no me mate —aprieto los dientes con fuerza, me pican los brazos y las piernas por culpa del nerviosismo que hace que mi sangre fluya con rapidez.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está qué?

—Dímelo maldita sea —se aproxima un poco más moviendo su arma ferozmente, pero aún estaba a varios metros de mí.

—¡No sé de qué me estás hablando! De verdad ¡Lo juro! —se acerca rápido hacia mí y me coge del cuello posando su arma en mi frente causándome daño por la presión.

—¡Dímelo o te prometo que te vuelo la puta cabeza! —puedo verle un poco la cara, pero no me fijo pues sin siquiera pensarlo le empujo con toda la fuerza posible haciendo que se caiga al suelo, ocasión que aprovecho para salir corriendo, pero no doy ni dos pasos cuando grita que me pare y como si fuera una marioneta movida por él, obedezco—. Date la vuelta ¡Ahora! —lo hago, a pesar de no verle la cara puedo imaginar su enfado, sigo teniendo miedo, pero ahora un poco menos—. Ella te ha mandado, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién? —cada vez estaba más perdida, pero la única idea que ocupaba mi cabeza en este momento era cómo diablos iba a salir de esta.

—No te hagas la tonta, sé perfectamente por qué estás aquí —se ríe brevemente—. Saluda a Costia de parte de Frederick —un disparo.

No me dio, ni siquiera me rozó, pues un segundo antes de que disparara, la puerta se abrió de golpe y pude ver un objeto volar a gran velocidad colisionando con la pistola disparada en el mismo momento del choque, provocando que la bala fuera a parar a algún lugar de la pared del fondo. Los próximos segundos transcurren fugazmente porque cuando reacciono me encuentro tirada en el suelo, me habían empujado. Alzo la vista, ambos encapuchados están luchando, ya no sé quién es quién, sólo veo sombras chocando entre sí y sonidos de lucha, no me levanto, podría hacerlo y salir corriendo, pero aún me tiemblan las piernas y si lo hago seguramente me tropezaría y caería por no responderme bien las articulaciones, así que sólo observo como esas dos sombras se mueven delante de mí, la de la izquierda arremete con fuerza, mientras que la de la derecha lo hace con suma agilidad, aunque los movimientos de ambos son un poco torpes debido a la oscuridad que reina en la habitación. Se alejan un poco, mirándose pero sin mirarse, pues dudo que vean algo más que yo, es como luchar con una tela oscura que te permite ver poco, ojalá hubiera más luz. ¡Eso es! Rebusco en mi bolsillo el móvil y pongo la linterna. La tensión se palpa en el ambiente, creía que con luz les vería la cara, pero no es así, pues también llevan un pasamontañas, esto realmente parece una película donde sólo falta las palomitas y la garantía de seguir viviendo un día más.

Ahora que los veo mejor el de la izquierda es mucho más grande y robusto que el de la derecha, que es más enjuto con respecto al primero, lo que hace que tenga mayor agilidad. El robusto se lanza contra el pequeño, pero este para todos sus golpes y le arremete un fuerte puñetazo haciendo que de unos pasos hacia atrás, no sé de qué parte ponerme, ya que no recordaba cuál me había salvado por culpa de la oscuridad.

—Ahora verás —reconozco su voz, ese es el que me había intentado matar y que, por ahora, estaba perdiendo, pues el otro estaba luchando mejor, una luz de esperanza llena mi interior, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones tan pronto—. Debería darte vergüenza mandar a alguien tan débil a hacerte el trabajo sucio —pero el otro no dice nada, tan sólo gira su cabeza hacia mí y ahora los veo, esos ojos verdes. No me da tiempo a seguir inspeccionando pues el grande saca un cuchillo y se arroja levantándolo alto, pero es esquivado y con un rápido movimiento quitado de sus manos, ahora es el otro quien tiene el cuchillo, el primero da unos pasos hacia atrás, tiene miedo, lo sé. Alza el cuchillo y lo mira detenidamente, estira su brazo hacia delante y apunta con el cuchillo en dirección al encapuchado que ahora está varios pasos más atrás apoyado al gran ventanal, no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que va a morir. Me levanto como puedo, pues ahora mis piernas ya responden, pero no estoy todavía completamente de pie cuando lanza el cuchillo.

—¡No! —pero no le da, sino que queda pinchado en la pared, el encapuchado de la ventana y yo tenemos la vista fija en el cuchillo, va a alzar su mano para cogerlo cuando, rápidamente y sin verlo, el otro ya está justo enfrente de él y, entonces, me doy cuenta, el cuchillo era una distracción para que el malo lo mirara y así el otro acercarse a él, aunque no estoy segura de si al segundo puede llamársele exactamente bueno. Un golpe en su cara, seguido de una potente patada lo arrojan por la ventana haciendo que profiera un grito cayado por el impacto al llegar al suelo—. ¿¡Qué has hecho1? —corro hacia la ventana, sin asomarme mucho pues tengo miedo de que me empuje a mí también. Miles de cristales brillan teñidos por el color rojo de la sangre que se esparce por el suelo junto al cuerpo inerte de aquel hombre—. ¡Lo has matado! —pero no dice nada, tan sólo se limita a cogerme del brazo y tirar de mí hacia la puerta. Bajamos la escalera rápidamente y llegamos a la salida. Se para—. ¿Qué haces? —se desabrocha la chaqueta y me la pone deprisa sobre la cabeza, quiere taparme. Después de esto, salimos de la casa.

Corremos, corremos como alma que lleva el diablo, tira de mí, pero yo no puedo correr tanto por culpa de las zapatillas que llevo puestas. No sé a dónde vamos y no voy a aguantar mucho sin tropezarme. Casi estamos llegando a mi casa. Me paro de golpe haciendo que se tropiece un poco.

—Sígueme —le digo.

Entramos en mi casa en silencio, pero las respiraciones agitadas llenan todo el salón. Pongo mi dedo sobre la boca en señal de que no haga ruido. Aún me agarra y parece que no tiene planes de soltarme. Señalo con el índice la planta de arriba, gracias a que aquí las cortinas de las ventanas están corridas la luz de las farolas ilumina un poco el interior de la casa. Subimos, apoyando lentamente cada paso; la habitación de mis padres está cerrada, eso ayuda. Entramos en mi habitación y la cierro. Suspiro una vez dentro apoyada contra la puerta, estaba viva y, aunque tengo miedo de admitirlo, ha sido alucinante.

Después de unos segundos de tranquilidad recuerdo que no estoy sola en la habitación. Sé quién es, por los nervios de antes no me había dado tiempo a pensarlo bien, pero ahora que ya estoy aquí esos ojos verdes son fácilmente reconocibles, seguidos de la mala sensación que seguía produciéndome. Se acerca a la ventana y saca la cabeza mirando en dirección a la casa de, ahora, dos muertos. Me acerco y miro yo también: hay un pequeño corro de varias personas, no se ve bien lo que hacen pues están un poco lejos, pero puedo ver mucho movimiento, la policía y la ambulancia no tardarían mucho en llegar, aunque esta segunda dudo que pudiera hacer algo ya. Me separo de la ventana, se ha sentado en mi cama y tiene las manos en la cara.

—No hace falta que te tapes, sé quién eres —me mira, sus ojos verdes me penetran, pero no hay amenaza en ellos, tan sólo desesperación—. Lexa.


	10. Cómplice

Se levanta, sin apartar sus ojos de mí y acto seguido se quita el pasamontañas negro, puedo ver como su ojo empieza a estar morado y un pequeño hilo de sangre resbala por su labio, pero no dice nada, tan sólo se dedica a mirarme con desconfianza. Me acerco unos pasos a ella.

—Espera aquí, iré a por algo para curarte eso, no te muevas —asiente y vuelve a sentarse en la cama, mirando al suelo.

Salgo de la habitación lo más despacio posible, intentando no hacer ruido hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, rebusco por los muebles y cojo algodón, gasas y alcohol. Me miro en el espejo. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Clarke? Tienes a una asesina sentada en tu cama, esto no está bien, debería llamar a la policía, a matado a alguien, aunque fue en defensa propia, pero aún así ha sido un crimen, ¡joder! ¡Has sido testigo de un crimen y no estás haciendo nada! Pero no puedo, tengo que ayudarla, me ha salvado la vida, se lo debo. Me mojo la cara y vuelvo a salir en silencio hacia mi habitación. Una vez dentro puedo ver a Lexa asoma a la ventana, me acerco para ver que la tiene tan intrigada y allí está, un montón de luces parpadeantes: la policía y la ambulancia han llegado.

—Vamos, ven —le digo sentándome en la cama y ella me sigue segundos después—. Puede que esto te duela un poco —acerco el algodón impregnado a su labio, pero si le duele no lo sé, pues ni se inmuta, creo que está intentando ser fuerte. No sé qué decir, mi cabeza es un hervidero de pensamientos buscando las palabras adecuadas y ella parece que espera que diga algo pues no deja de mirarme. La escucho suspirar, abatida por mi silencio, así que habla.

—¿Qué hacías en la casa, Clarke? —bueno, es una pregunta fácil, creía que me preguntaría si iba a delatarla, aunque de seguro la respuesta a esta le va a parecer estúpida.

—Vi a aquel hombre corriendo hacia la casa, así que le seguí —sonríe de medio lado, lo sabía, es una respuesta estúpida, seguro me toma por una temeraria—. ¿Y tú? —veo la duda en sus ojos, no quiere decírmelo, pero claro, yo no iba a dejarlo pasar—. Oye, confía en mí, si fuera a delatarte créeme que ya lo habría hecho —parece que mis palabras surten efecto porque enseguida empieza a hablar.

—Buscaba algo —es su escueta respuesta.

—¿Por eso rasgabas el sillón? —eso le sorprende—. Es que estaba escondida...

—En la cocina, lo sé, no te escondes muy bien, da gracias de que fuera yo.

—Así que me vistes... —maldita sea, y yo acojonada sin saber dónde meterme cuando apareció por la puerta y luego resulta que ya me había visto—. Bueno, nunca se me dio bien jugar al escondite —volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con un pequeño brillo en los ojos—. La otra vez, ¿también fuiste tú?

—Sí, y he de decirte que corres bastante poco.

—Joder, llegué acojonada a casa, podrías haberme avisado de que eras tú —pero claro, qué iba a decirme, hola soy Lexa y voy a entrar en casa de la muerta, así que vete pero no digas nada. No—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, has matado —bajo la cabeza, por lo forma y convicción que lo hizo sé que no ha sido la primera vez—. ¿Qué es lo que estabas buscando exactamente?... ¿Un arma? —pues la del crimen que acabó con la mujer aún no había aparecido, así que le pregunto con sumo cuidado para que no se altere, pero no funciona porque aprieta su mandíbula con fuerza.

—Yo no maté a esa mujer. Y no, no buscaba ningún arma —se remueve un poco, dudosa de si seguir o no, pero no le queda otra, pues sabía que si sospecha más de ella no dudaría en llamar a la policía—. Buscaba un collar.

—¿Un collar? ¿Metido dentro de un sofá?

—No sabía dónde más buscar, así que probé ahí.

—Y el hombre, ¿él ha sido quien mató a esa mujer?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Y si lo sabías por qué no dijiste nada? —muchas preguntas y demasiada intriga—. ¿Y quién es Costia? Me dio saludos para ella —no debí decir eso pues enseguida se levanta y va hacia la ventana—. ¿Era tu amiga? —pero no dice nada, así que doy por zanjada esta conversación, al menos de momento, no quiero presionarla demasiado, no quiero que cambie de opinión y acabe el trabajo de aquel hombre. Me levanto y voy hacia el armario, empiezo a rebuscar y cuando me giro me la encuentro mirándome—. Toma —digo acercándome a ella, que me mira dudosa—. Lo siento, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que algún poli te vea saliendo por mi ventana —ella asiente y coge el pijama—. Tú mejor duerme en el lado que da hacia la ventana, por si acaso mis padres entran y tienes que saltar corriendo por ella —esta vez sonríe mostrando sus dientes. Me doy la vuelta para que se cambie y acto seguido nos acostamos, en silencio, pero estoy tan nerviosa por todo lo que ha pasado que no consigo conciliar el sueño, ¿y si alguien lo descubre? He sido cómplice de un asesinato, y aquí estoy, intentando hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada, durmiendo con una asesina que a saber cuántas veces habrá matado ya, estoy acojonada, la policía vendrá a preguntar nuevamente como hicieron la otra vez, ¿podré engañarles? Pero, ¿y si les decía la verdad? Porque había sido en defensa propia, pero iban a hacer muchas preguntas y seguramente pondría en un gran apuro a Lexa y gracias a ella puedo vivir un día más, así que no, no diré nada. La oigo suspirar, aún está despierta, me extrañaría que pudiera dormir—. Lexa —escucho el sonido de la almohada cuando gira su cabeza hacia mí, aunque no puedo verla por la oscuridad—. Gracias por salvarme la vida.

—De nada—. Y, esta vez, sí que me duermo.


End file.
